


Merry Christmas !

by orphan_account



Category: The iDOLM@STER Cinderella Girls
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Fluff, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 11:23:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21898450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kanako goes over to her girlfriend's house for Christmas.short drabble for CGSS2019!
Relationships: Mimura Kanako/Totoki Airi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Merry Christmas !

Kanako took a deep breath and watched her breath freeze as she let out a long, heavy exhale. For every second she stood outside her girlfriend's door, the red in her face got a shade deeper, spreading from the tip of her nose to the ends of her ears like ivy on a trellis. She held a small box in her hands (you couldn't tell if they were trembling from the cold or from nerves) just hidden behind her back and played with the loops of the bow as she waited for Airi to come to the door. Her mind was half idle with indecision and half idle with _will she even like it?_ Kanako felt the cold air begin to bite at her lungs. _Should I ring the doorbell again...?_

_Oh... wait..._

Kanako flashed a defeated smile for no one to see. I haven't rung the doorbell yet...

As she briefly shuffled a hand away from the tiny present box to press the buzzer, the door opened in front of her.

"Oh, Kanako...! You look so cold!" Airi smiled, pulling her girlfriend in for a tight, tight hug. Kanako's sigh was light, content with being in her arms. "How long were you out here? I'm sorry if I scared you; I was waiting near the door for you and I saw someone through the window and I just decided it was best to open the door anyways..."

There was a pause before the two pulled away, and then one again afterwards. Kanako was admiring her girlfriend during both - once for her warmth, and another for her beauty. "I'm just happy to see you. And," Kanako momentarily tried to suppress a smile and failed (miserably), "you smell like cookies."

Airi felt an unstoppable smile take over her face, a giddiness that couldn't ever get old. She watched the snow fall on Kanako's hair. The light hit it in a way that made her face sparkle. "... well come inside, silly... I don't want you to be any colder than you already are."

Kanako was a little bit stumbly making her way indoors. She was doing her best to keep the present box as hidden as she could until she was ready to hand it over, but she wasn't sure when that would be. Quietly, she slid it into her sweater pocket as she went to take off her shoes. Airi passed by behind her, idly placing a hand on her back as she went. It was a soft, thoughtless touch, almost out of habit. To Kanako, it was just one way she showed love: small, random little touches, just so she knew she was there.

She looked up, her eyes following Airi across the room and to the kitchen. "Did you make something?" Kanako called after her, following her footsteps. "'Cause I really did smell cookies earlier."

Airi popped out from beside the oven with a tray of cookies in one hand and a small gift-wrapped box in the other. Their eyes met as she gleefully slid the tray onto an adjacent counter. "I did! But that's not all..."

"Wait!!"

Airi looked like a scolded puppy. "Huh...?"

Kanako, visibly flustered, scrambled for her own present box and presented it out with an absurd amount of force before holding it back to her chest. "No, wait!! You first!"

"Oh! But... we can trade... and open them together?" Airi held out both hands, box still enclosed. Kanako nodded, slowly extending her hands to meet her in the middle. At first, the swap was slow with anxiety, and then fast with anticipation. The two girls opened their gifts in sync before looking up at each other like they couldn't contain their smiles.

In both boxes had been a locket with a picture of them together cut out of a photo booth strip. The only difference between the two lockets was the picture they had chosen. Kanako's locket was a picture of Airi kissing Kanako on the cheek, and Airi's locket had a picture of Kanako kissing Airi on the cheek.

The two pressed their foreheads together. Kanako cupped Airi's face in her hands, poking at the apples of her cheeks with her thumbs. "Merry Christmas, Airi, we match."

Airi pulled away, gently grabbing the other girl's locket. Their eyes didn't break contact. Airi wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and clasped the locket around her neck while softly leaning in for a kiss.

"Merry Christmas, Kanako."


End file.
